


Assassin's Creed: Legacy

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Assassin!Shikadai, Crossover, Gen, Nephew Shikadai, Protective!Gaara, Uncle Gaara, other tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Pain is something that can either break or strengthen a person. In the case of Shikadai Nara, it did both. Kidnapped from a young age and forced to relive his ancestors' memories, Shikadai was lost in the truest sense.  When he finally 'escapes', Shikadai has to deal with Templars, Isu and their artifacts on steroids, and that troublesome Mentor of his. And don't even get him started on those troublesome voices talking in his head...AC/Naruto Crossover.No pairings except Canon.





	1. Chapter 1

"If meeting Naruto was my rebirth, then you are my redemption." Sea-foam eyes stared intently at the young life in his hands. Gaara knew how life was created and destroyed yet the tiny miracle in his hands astonished him.

The bundle in front of him housed a life that did not experience nor have any knowledge of his bloody past. There was a good possibility that his nephew would never know of it. While Gaara considered himself an honest person, he wasn't sure that he could tell Shikadai about his past and remain intact at the horror that would bloom on his face.

Shikadai gripped the finger closest to him, and to his Uncle's surprise his ultimate defense didn't go off. At this, did the normally stoic man give a small yet genuine smile.

"Thank you, Mother." Shikamaru, who was standing next to him, raised an eyebrow at that.

Just as Gaara said that, Shikadai opened his eyes to the world. Everyone gasped at the teal-colored eyes whose gaze rested innocently on them. Their gaze soon moved to Gaara, who still stood frozen at the action.

"Awww, isn't he so cute?"

"He definitely has some Temari in him. I mean look at those eyes." said a certain Yamanaka.

"Yeah, he definitely does." _I can only hope that Shikadai won't have her personality_ , thought the new father. He loved his wife, but the thought of having another Temari in the household was terrifying.

Shikamaru glanced at the person to his right, Gaara. A blank face that almost seemed to be glaring at his child made him feel concerned. Seeing the worry written on his face, Temari merely stated that he was usually like this when he was overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed?

No, the Nara still had his doubts. But he trusted his brother-in-law enough to be with Shikadai.

Meanwhile, Gaara started to get out of his shocked state and saw Shikadai still gripping his finger... tightly. Teal eyes stared up at him with shameless curiosity and interest...

"Can't I see him now?" said a very excited Naruto. After all, it wasn't everyday that your best friend and trusted advisor has a child.

"Well..." Sakura seemed hesistant at the thought of separating a former homicidal jinchuuriki and Kazekage from his nephew. _You never truly know with Gaara_ , thought Sakura.

Taking that for a 'yes', Naruto raced into the room and moved to grab Shikadai when...

_Vooosh!_

Gaara's sand shield went up right at the moment Naruto was about to touch the baby. Naruto opened his mouth to complain and for once kept quiet at the look on Gaara's face...

To put it simply, Gaara was annoyed.

And it was the first time too that he ever truly felt the slightest annoyance at Naruto.

It was only 30 minutes later did Gaara relinquish his nephew to the eager bystanders in the room and leave to ponder on his thoughts once more.

An hour passed by slowly for Gaara before he went back to check on Shikadai. When he got to the hospital room, Temari was passed out and a lone figure with a red cross necklace loomed over her baby. 

Hot rage bubbled inside of him as he realized that the figure was **kidnapping his nephew.**  Sand smoothly rushed out of his gourd and attacked the would-be kidnapper.

They attempted to form the hand seals for _Shunshin_ but were stopped by sand constricting up his arms and...

_SNAP_

A wail of pain pierced the night and awoke the hospital. The attempted kidnapper tried to futily move, yet even more sand bore down on the now helpless human. 

Gaara let out a harsh sigh and controlled himself. While he was normally calm, the thought of someone hurting his loved ones much less a child made him feel like how he was in his bloody past.

The figure let one more pain-filled wail before they said a handful of foreign words. Seals began to wind up their body and glow. Knowing that couldn't possibly be anything good, Gaara swiftly retrrieved his nephew and sister with his sand. Sand solified and hardened when made into a barrier.

_BOOM!_

The loud noise made Gaara's ears ring and Temari stir in her sleep. Shikadai began to loudly scream at the unwelcomed sound.

A rush of footsteps filled the hallway leading to the room.

"What happened? Are you okay?" said Choji. Gaara nodded and motioned to his family in the room.

"I believe the person who infiltrated  this room attempted to kidnap Shikadai."  Gaara's stoic behavior was back. He couldn't protect those precious to him now if he acted over emotionally and thus irrationally. 

 

* * *

 

"Did you retrieve the target?" hissed a voice.

"No, sir. Renegade couldn't complete his mission."

"I see... plans will have to be changed. I suppose that you and your team will need a certain punishment." The man began to tremble at the word 'punishment'. Anybody in the Order knew what that meant.

"Please, sir. I beg of you to reconsider. Just give my te-"

"Quiet! Do you even have the slightest clue of the significance of that boy."

"Sir-"

"We will discuss this later...", The voice paused, "May the Father of Understanding guide us." The man lost hope at the normally upllifting saying. He was going to be given a fate worse than death, and it was all because of his superior and that blasted Ren.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." he merely said in return.

With those words, his fate was doomed. However, the man would leave his own mark on the world by helping a certain Assassin even in death.

* * *

 

"Did they succeed?" questioned a stern voice.

"No, but the Kazekage now has a clue on the war." the Assassin gritted his teeth at that. Nobody was supposed to be involved in the incident other than the mother and that baby. The assigned Assassin was supposed to interfere with the Templar's plot yet was assassinated. 

"Sir, I know that you are hard-pressed in maintaining anonymity for the Brotherhood but-" A sigh of intense displeasure made its known on the secure phone line.

"You. will. fix. this." every word was pronounced sharply by the voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Plant fake evidence at the scene and remember to not get caught this time." The Assassin winced. It was only one time, and how was he supposed to know that it wasn't normal to be hooded in public all the time.

"Safety and Peace, sir." He was eager to get off the line. More talking would only feed the Mentor's growing ire.

"Safety and Peace." said the voice albeit reluctantly.

The Assassin destroyed the secure line, and leaped out the window. If he failed his assigned task, only the head of the Grand Master of the Templars would soothe his superior's ire.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five years later...** _

It's been five years. Five years of dealing with the councils of Konoha and Suna and finally convincing them to accept Shikadai as a dual citizen. If it wasn't for that one condition in his agreement with Konoha's council, Gaara would have been satisfied.

That condition was something that Gaara could only hope that Shikadai would eventually forgive him for.

**_Five days ago at Suna-Konoha International Policies Conference…,_ **

"Absolutely not." Koharu sighed. The Kazekage's judgment was obviously clouded with emotion and personal attachments. No wonder their Suna counterparts had such a hard time dealing with the young leader.

"To seal Nara's shadow is to take away part of his soul."

"We are not going to spend a half an hour arguing about this condition. It is final."

"You shouldn't be concerned, Kazekage. As you know, this is only a temporary procedure that can easily be undone. Once the threat has passed for Shikadai Nara, we will undo the procedure sealing is a painless procedure that has no negative side effects." _That are known_ , added Homura silently. The removal of a Nara's blood limit has never been done before. Best not to let the Kazekage know that though.

Gaara would have pressed his case more if it wasn't for the fact that he had recently gotten evidence that suggested that Shikadai was in danger of being kidnapped. Having dual citizenship would allow him to use Suna's resources to protect his nephew.

This was especially important, as he found evidence that suggests the figure that attempted to kidnap Shikadai when he was a newborn had accomplices that were sighted in Wind Country.

The deal had already been run through his sister and brother-in-law. They reluctantly agreed to it. Shikamaru especially protested because his son was the Nara heir.

The only reasoning that the supporters of the deal could offer in reply was that Shikadai would have the backing of two of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

Gaara sighed in resignation. It was already close to the end of the conference and anymore debating would put a permanent hold on the possibility of Shikadai having dual citizenship. He was desperate and Gaara would just have to trust Konoha.

Formal agreements were drafted and signed. And so concluded the meeting...

* * *

 

"What am I doing here?" Shikadai wondered. Why was he here in this strange room? He looked at his surroundings. Intricate black markings and characters adorned the stark white space.

_Click._

A seemingly friendly man entered the room.

"Please sit down, Shikadai." The man motioned him down to a small chair on the other side of the room.

The young Nara hesitated at the request. Hadn't his parents said to stay away from strangers? Nevertheless, something told him that whatever was going to happen would happen regardless of what he did.

As if knowing his worries, the man soothed them by saying that Shikadai's parents knew that he was here and wanted him to as well.

Childishly, Shikadai blindly trusted the man and sat down on that little chair. The man told him to cooperate. The man's warning was heeded yet not followed, for Shikadai wasn't prepared for what he would go through in the next few moments.

A hand, burning with bright blue chakra, seared its way through barriers of cloth and carved its way into its intended target.

A wail pierced the once deceptively peaceful room.

_**'GiveitbackGiveitbackGIVEITBACK'** _

"Give it back!" Shikadai, as if possessed, flung his pain-struck body towards his tormentor. Small chubby fingers grasped at the blonde hair of the thief that stole what was his.

The man was caught off guard by the intensity of the young boy's actions but pried the child off his head. Shikadai was thrown roughly into the chair.

He sobbed at the emptiness. It felt like someone had painstakingly carved a piece out of him. Why would someone do this to him?

Unbeknownst to him, this was intended to save him, and yet it would soon come to light that what was supposed to save him only doomed him to an unimaginable fate.

* * *

 

Konoha wasn't renown for its security especially during times of peace. Obviously, certain individuals would take advantage of this. In this case, two crimson-cross-bearing men swiftly knocked the guards as well as the brat's mother out with shock-tags.

The mother was unsurprisingly difficult but they had superior chakra-enchanced technology compared to the ninja world, which included Temari as well. Sensor-nin weren't a problem as they couldn't sense the Templars with their chakra-blocking cloaks.

It was surprisingly easy for Akuma to snatch the target. He expected the kid to scream, kick, and, of course, cry. But no, the brat didn't even make a noise. When they had first approached Shikadai Nara, he just looked at them with those empty eyes of his.

But shinobi were clever and the brat could have just been putting on an act. This was why Akuma reached into his weapons pouch and pulled a shock tag. Smacking the tag down on Nara's forehead was as easy doing it to a rock. The brat was knocked out the second the seal came in contact with his skin.

"Come on, Katashi. You know how he gets when we're late." Katashi responded that they would be even worse off if they didn't bring the Nara brat back.

Akuma made an exasperated noise, "Can we just get going now?"

"Fine." His partner grumbled something about impatience and taking the lowly job of child kidnappers.

Akuma eagerly bit into his hand and slammed it onto the ground. A bloody mark along with an intricate seal formed.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

A giant rat with yellow teeth appeared before them.

"What do you want, humans?" The animal summon spat out the word 'humans' disdainfully.

"Nothing much. Just safe passage to headquarters," he said smoothly, "We'll, ah, take care of the intruders on your territory for... let's say a year."

"Very well, human." The Templars along with their captive climbed onto the rat's back. They were reverse summoned to the rat summon's territory, which was near their headquarters. This was why Templars used rats as their summons, not to justify claims by certain people.

This moment was the last the shinobi world would ever see of Shikadai Nara for the next several years.

* * *

 

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like I've eaten Kankuro's food." Temari groaned out. Nausea clouded her senses and her muscles protested with her every move.

"Shikadai! Where are you?" yelled Temari. As much as the proud Suna-nin would have liked to have protested help, she had to meet with Gaara. The mother used her admittedly meager chakra-sensing ability and couldn't find her son's chakra signature.

The worried mother looked everywhere and used a weak wind jutsu in an attempt to scare Shikadai out of hiding. He was hiding, right? After all, the Nara compound was one of the most secure places in Konoha.

The more cynical side of Temari, the truly Suna side of her per say, whispered that this was peacetime. Since when was security ever that strict and secure?

There was only one place that Temari hadn't looked.

Shikadai's room.

While he valued his family, Shikadai was always adamant on one thing no matter how much Temari nagged at him: never enter his room.

Temari, in a growing panic, broke that unspoken rule without a second thought. She had no idea where her son was or if he was even okay.

Atop of a black and white picture of a widely smiling Shikadai with his Uncle Gaara, sat a thin paper with four words that made her heart drop.

** Your son is dead. **

The proud Suna-nin considered herself nearly unshakable even in the most distressing crisis. But many of those weren't as personal as this. She did the only thing she could think of at the time: call her brothers.

* * *

 

Gaara's day had gone from bad to worse as his council put up even more of a fight that Konoha's council did. He sighed tiredly. This was all for Shikadai, he reminded himself. If he had to go through never-ending migraines and arguments, so be it.

And then that blasted phone rang.

"What is it?" asked Gaara tiredly. He didn't care if it was the Sage of the Six Paths himself on the phone. He was exhausted and in a rather bad mood.

"Shikadai is missing." Temari was in a frenzy that could almost be labelled as panic. She was most likely knocked out for about an hour. Shikadai had seemed distressingly tired and empty, and she asked what exactly was wrong. He had only responded with a empty look and a remark that she was troublesome. Even when she persisted in her questioning, Shikadai would just say she was 'troublesome' and ignore her.

Just when she was about to phone Shikamaru to ask if they messed up the procedure, Temari felt a light presence in the household. She was able to reach her fan, but by the time she managed to do that she was paralyzed. The very next minute was all the time it took to knock Temari out.

Pathetic.

That's was what she felt. She should be calm and reserved. Panicking like a child wouldn't help Shikadai. Her lack of alertness and strength made her feel pathetic just like when Gaara was kidnapped.

A cold feeling swept over Gaara. What did his sister say? "Could you repeat that?"

"Gaara, don't make this any harder for me than it is already. Shikadai. Is. Missing." If Gaara had shown his emotions freely at that moment, there would have been anger, shock, and... a most surprising emotion.

Fear.

The day seemed to go by in a flash for the stricken Kazekage. Gaara felt immensely guilty for he had not been there to protect his nephew. He was too focused on the future and not the present. The most horrible thing was that Shikadai paid the price, not himself.

It was only in the late evening that Gaara finally got out of his office, and walked into the desert. As he walked on the ground, Gaara reminisced about an experience he had with his nephew.

_"Uncle Gaara! Look at what I made!" The man looked down and saw something impressive. A sand castle stood proudly with its tall little stick as its flagpole. Gaara could detect the presence of chakra in the construct. Impressive, was what he had thought. After all, Shikadai shouldn't even be able to use chakra at this age._

_"You did well, Shikadai." While the complement itself wasn't outstanding or beaming with pride, Gaara's eyes served as the true messenger, not his words._

_Shikadai smiled gleefully and rambled on about how the local kids showed him some of the hangouts they had. They even shared their ball with him._

_Relief filled Gaara. He had trust in his village and its citizens. But... the fact that they welcomed Shikadai with open arms, regardless of the fact that he was a foreigner, filled him with joy._

_Shikadai would never have to go through what he did_

Gaara suddenly felt wetness on his face. He slowly raised a hand and felt his cheeks. Oh, he was crying.

"Forgive me, Shikadai."

* * *

 

Author's Note: I'd like to thank the-all-seer on tumblr for giving me feedback on this and helping me improve this chapter. My grammar definitely has a lot of room for improvement. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

In hindsight, Shikadai had known, from the moment those men came into his home, that they were there for malicious purposes. But the Nara couldn’t even bring himself to care for everything seemed so dull and empty to him.

Why?

He couldn’t answer that even with all his intelligence and deep thinking.

Shikadai pondered this as he blearily stared at the stark white wall in front of him.

Did that man take something from him? Even more important, did his parents and uncles even know about it?

“Come on out, little brat,” the guard outside of his rather plain cell called out, “The bossman has a surprise for you~” That statement sounded ominous with the guard’s amused chuckling.

Shikadai complied and numbly got onto his feet. He walked to the front of his cell and stared almost dumbly at the guard.

“Aw, did that shock tag kill a few brain cells. It’s okay, I’m sure you all-high-and-mighty Nara could afford to be knocked down some.”

Shikadai blinked at the man’s words. Was he calling him dumb? The boy knew that he should have been insulted but all he could feel was…

Apathy. Just pure and utter apathy to everything around him.

The man in front of him seemed to be irritated by his lack of a response and roughly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of his cell.

“Still acting like that, eh? We’ll see how you’re like after you go through what is in store for you.” Shikadai let the guard wrestle him to another room down the hallway they went through.

Another stark white room with a lone reclined futuristic looking chair as its centerpiece.

Shikadai lethargically turned his head towards his forceful escort. What did that man or rather his boss have in store for him? The Nara tried to at least bring a part of him to pay attention. Something was obviously wrong with him as he couldn’t feel anything.

Like at all.

An unnatural feeling it was. The utter coldness in his chest made him feel all the more tired.

“Well, if it isn't Subject 18. How are you today, by the way?” a sharp and seemingly mocking voice called out.

Shikadai slowly turned as much as he could with the guard restraining him to look in the direction of the voice. He saw a tall man complete with a white lab coat. His hair was slicked back blonde hair in an almost harsh fashion and his glasses were small enough to barely cover his eyes. A crooked smile made an appearance when the man took notice of Shikadai’s attention on him.

“Ah, how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Noboru Tsukuda, your new guardian.”

“My parents are my legal guardians.” Shikadai did not know much about ownership and legal laws but he did know enough that some random stranger couldn't suddenly become his legal guardian.  
A hand shot out and tightly grabbed his face. Sharp nails dug painfully into Shikadai’s skin and Shikadai remained silent. His apathy clear in his eyes with no hint of defiance or response at the aggressive action.

“You,” Noboru tightened his grip, “-need to learn your lesson, little boy.”

“I was going to be nice to you, but it seems you are in need of some discipline.” The man said the word sweetly as if savoring the very word.

“Send him into the Animus.” he barked at the guard, who hastily dragged him to the center of the room.

Shikadai stared intensely at the suddenly ominous chair. Alarms were going in his head. His intelligence seemed to have remained somewhat as he pieced together the clues that hinted towards the chair’s purpose.

“Still acting like that, eh? We’ll see how you’re like after you go through what is in store for you.”

“I was going to be nice to you, but it seems you are in need of some discipline.”

... Could this 'Animus' be a torture device? Perhaps, an electrocution chair re-purposed for torture instead of execution.

Shikadai halted in his steps. Right now, he was solely relying on his instincts and they were telling him to not go near that chair… at all.

The guard tugged and jerked on his arm with no response as a result. He made a frustrated sound and swept Shikadai’s legs from under him. He grabbed him by his waist and carried him over to the chair.

The man shoved Shikadai into the chair.

A garbled sound of protest spilled out of his lips. This was just like that man taking That Something away from him.

Something in his snapped and his apathy painfully ripped away like one would tug off damaged skin and have painfully sensitive skin underneath be exposed.

“LET ME GO!!” the terrified boy screamed. All of the emotions battering him at once made his very hands tremble.

They were going to do something bad to him. Shikadai knew it. And it would be even worse than That Man did to him.

Another pair of hands held his arms down and soon his legs as restraints were strapped on and secured. They effectively held the Nara down and a mouth restraint soon was secured as well on the screaming boy.

“Finally. Subject 18’s screaming was so bothersome. I am in need of a tea session. Call me when the trial run is complete.” the man stated before turning to walk away from the scene.

Shikadai struggled even more frantically but the restraints wouldn’t budge.

_**Nonononononononohedidnotwantogethurtagainthatfeelinghurthurt-** _

A prick could be felt at the base of his neck and a liquid of sort seemed to flow into him. Shikadai jerked in surprise and stopped his movements.

Paralytic, his calmer and analytical side could tell.

A numb feeling set onto his limbs and darkness crept into his vision.

Only one thought was apparent in his terrified mind:

**_I hate them. I hate them all._ **

** And then he was Sabaku no Rasa, Fourth Kazekage of the Sand. **

* * *

_Rasa looked at his sleeping and ever so peaceful wife, Karura, in his conflict over just what to do._

_Did he truly need to do this? To make his child a monster and risk his wife._

_The shinobi part of him answered ‘Yes.’. Because it was for Suna, his beloved village that supposedly held all of his heart and loyalty._

_Yet why did he feel so conflicted?_

_Rasa sighed and tore his eyes away from the subject of his thoughts._

_It was time to go to the meeting._

_To make a decision._

_And make a decision he did._

* * *

_Rasa looked at Karura in labor._

_His face schooled into the stoic face the public knew and hated but his hands told a different story as well as his body. His posture was stiff and hands were wracked with nervousness he couldn’t hide._  
_The midwife suddenly went away from his wife and walked towards him with a grim expression. A feeling of utter dread sank into the pit of his stomach,_

_“I’m sorry...she isn’t going to make it.”_

_“The jinchuuriki?” Ras asked not even referring to that thing that killed his wife._

_A part of him sneered at himself. Rasa was the one who ultimately did that. The wielder of the kunai was the true murderer, not the weapon itself._

_When the midwife finally left, Rasa’s shoulders slumped and only then did he let himself grieve over Karura._

* * *

_Rasa looked at the beaming face of Gaara. A part of him felt pride for Gaara finally mastering the third-eye. But caution soon replaced that positive feeling. Who knows what the jinchuuriki could do with additional skills._

_He cut off training several days later and the slowly developing bond between him and his son as well._

_“Yashamaru,” he said to the across from him, “What would you do for this village?”_

_“Everything and anything, brother-in-law.” he said immediately._

_With a stern face and a heavy heart, Rasa knew what had to be done._

_“Then take this and make sure to complete the mission, whatever the cost.” The man took the proffered scroll. Yashamaru opened it quickly and scanned through the text. His eyes widened minutely before hardening in a determined fashion._

_“Yes, sir!”_

* * *

_From his office window overlooking Suna, Rasa looked at the rampaging Shukaku forming a tailed beast bomb._

_Rasa sighed resignedly. He needed to control the situation and fix his mistake._

_The man tiredly looked at his picture of Karura on his desk as well as his children’s. For all of the optimism and action, he put for his village, Rasa could only do so much and everything just seemed to crumble around him._

_Karura._

_Gaara._

_Suna and its economy._

_As he thought on, he realized that a part of him didn’t want to come back from his upcoming encounter with his murderous son._

_He couldn’t argue with that._

_But Rasa needed to continue on and at least place Suna in safe hands before he-_

_Oh, who was he to talk about achieving peace before his death._

_A man like him didn’t get that luxury. But Rasa would damn well try._

_For Suna, for Karura and her sacrifice, and his family._

* * *

_Rasa looked hatefully at that damned snake. How could he have been so foolish as to ally with that traitor?_

_“You, bastard,” he growled. It seemed that he wouldn’t get that peace he yearned for before his death after all. He supposed that he deserved such a punishment but still._

_It was horrible to die._

_But even worse, no-torturous, to know that Suna would be destroyed by Konoha and perhaps even by his own son._

_“I’m sorry, everyone.” for failing you, went unsaid. Rasa soon choked on his own blood._

_“A-and I’m sorry, Gaara.” For being a horrible father, he added silently-_

** “PULL HIM OUT… NOW!” **

* * *

**_RasanoShikadaiRasaRasaRasa-_ **

His mind finally settled on Shikadai as he stared in the angry gold eyes of Noboru Tsukida.  
“How amazing and to think we almost killed you.” Those amazed yet frustrated golden eyes bore into him.

**Golden.**

**Rasa. Gold Dust....**

**Orochimaru.**

That word sent a wave of bloodlust through his being. I want to kill him, Shikadai thought. Or was it Rasa?

He was oh so confused.

Shikadai could feel a slight connection to something. He looked at the sensation in the direction he was feeling it and saw Noboru’s gold tooth.

A smile tugged on his lips, not on his own accord. His fingers twitched in a controlling fashion and…

The tooth yanked out. It hovered in mid-air as if waiting for commands from his master.

Him.

Noboru screamed in pain and Mr. Guard rushed to his side. Shikadai would have tilted his head if allowed the movement. Who knew such painful screams could originate from someone. Something ugly bubbled up inside his chest.

Rage.

A familiar and ever so foreign feeling that he hated with a passion. It felt like Rasa’s and not his.

But who was he angry at?

In the few moments he would probably have to think, Shikadai knew that a part of him was angry with Rasa and rightfully should be. He hurt Uncle Gaara, after all. But even a larger portion hated That Man for doing something to him.

But he could only take his rage out on those in front of him.

Noboru Tsukida and Mr. Guard.

 _Choices_ , a part of him tsked.

Briefly, Shikadai wondered what exactly did they do to him. His thought processes and feeling seemed more… twisted and mature than those of his age.

“Inject him with the serum!” Noboru bit out. Shikadai let out a sigh. So little time to think and ponder.

A needle hit his immobilized body and Shikadai jerked.

A thousand sensations flooded him.

Rage. Fear. Hate. Love. Happiness.

“I’m pregnant, Rasa.” Shikadai-no Rasa heard.

“I hate him… that Thing.” the father snarled out in his anger and grief.

“A-and I’m sorry, Gaara.”

Shikadai-and-Rasa’s limbs thrashed and they screamed.

The gold tooth ripped through their head restraint, and they smiled at Noboru.

“I’m going to kill you, damned snake.”


End file.
